Cold Outside
by SourRazzles
Summary: REYNICO story. Nico never expected Reyna to show up one night in a snow storm. Takes place a few years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N: Listen, ever since TOA came out, I've been hiding. This is because, I still ship Reynico, and I'm afraid to admit it because of my fear of getting bullied (or "reminded" of something that I already understand). I have nothing against Solangelo! I am bisexual! I have the right to ship something that makes me feel happy. This author's note may not be needed, but I still wanted to say it. This is a judgment free zone! So, with that said, I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

Nico sat on his couch, silently reading his book by the fire. Outside, the wide blew so strong it shaked the trees and shook the windows. It was about 7 o'clock in the evening.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Nico raise an eyebrow, wondering who could be out in the storm. He closed his book and got up to answer it. When he opened the door to see his friend Reyna standing there shivering. She wore a black leather coat, black sweatpants, fur boots, and a purple knit cap.

"What are you doing out here?" Nico asked.

She rubbed her arms. "My car broke down on the road. Can I come in?" Nico moved over so she could step in. When he shut the door, Reyna said, "Thanks."

"Take your coat off. Stay awhile," Nico offered. Reyna began taking her jacket and hat off, while Nico went into the kitchen and started preparing some hot chocolate.

Reyna went and sat on the couch. When the hot chocolate was done, Nico handed her the cup. She breathed in the steam and smiled. Nico sat down next to her and turned on the TV.

"This storm will be going all night, so stay off the roads." The weather man said.

Reyna sighed, and Nico put his hand on hers. "It's alright, you can stay here tonight."

"Hylla is waiting for me," She said. "But, I guess I could call her and tell her I'm staying here."

The two of them smiled at each other. They hadn't seen each other since Thanksgiving at Percy and Annabeth's house. Nico into Reyna's eyes, they were so warm and beautiful. Holding her hand, Nico was afraid his skin was only making her feel colder.

When Reyna felt Nico's hand, at first it felt just as freezing as the snow, but soon, warmth filled up her body, and it wasn't from holding the cup of hot coco.

Without realizing it, they were leaning closer towards each other.

Abruptly, a sound on the TV snapped both of them back into reality. They pushed away, still their hands touching. Nico laughed nervously.

"Uh, so you wanna watch a movie?" He asked, trying to take his mind off the moment.

Reyna nodded. "Sure."

Nico took the remote and went onto Netflix. They browsed the Christmas movies and decided on Rudolph. They sat silently, enjoying the movie **(and bringing a new meaning to Netflix and Chill, if ya know what I mean)**. Both of them were still blushing from that moment from earlier. When the movie ended, neither of them were tired.

Reyna looked over at Nico's tree, which had lights, but wasn't decorated. She stood up and pulled Nico up with her. "Let's decorate your tree." She urged. "You do have ornaments, right?"

"Of course." He said. "Hazel and Frank gave me some a while ago." He went into his storage closet and pulled out multiple boxes of shiny ornaments.

They started placing the decorations onto the branches. Reyna studied them carefully. They were crafted so nicely. "Where did Hazel and Frank get these? They're wonderful."

"A little shop in Montreal, on their visit to Canada. I heard they were pretty expensive." Nico answered.

Reyna looked sad. "I wish I could go on a trip somewhere."

"Why don't you?"

"No one to go with. Hylla's busy with her job, and all I do is stay at home or go out to the town." Reyna said, playing with a glass bird ornament.

Nico thought for a moment. He wanted to take Reyna somewhere someday. Maybe to Venice, where he was born. He just wanted Reyna to feel happy.

When the finished the putting that last decorations on the tree, all that was left was placing the star on top. Reyna took in and tried reaching up, but she was too short.

"Here," Nico said, taking her waist and pulling her up.

"There," She got it on, and Nico put her down. She went over to the window and looked out. "Gods, there's so much snow. I doubt the roads will be cleared by tomorrow."

Nico smiled. "That's okay. You can stay here as long as you want."

Reyna looked at him smugly. Then her expression changed. Again, she looked upset. Nico went over to her and pushed the hair out of the face.

"Something's bothering you," He noted. Reyna tried to bring her smiling back, but she wasn't fooling him. As much as he wanted to know, he knew that she was getting uncomfortable. But, he decided to take a chance. He held her waist tightly, moved his lips below her ear and kissed her. Nico felt her shiver, and her breathing get heavier. When he looked up, she was grinning. "Don't think about the outside world. Tonight, it's just me and you." He whispered.

Reyna's eyes sparkled in the lights coming from the tree. A tears started falling down her cheek. "Just you and me." She repeated. Just then, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" started playing on the TV. Nico pulled Reyna closely into a hug and they started swaying back and forth. He gently rubbed her back, occasionally kissing her neck softly.

They stayed dancing for a while, until a more upbeat Christmas song came on, "Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time" by Paul McCartney. Reyna laughed, took Nico's hands, and they began dancing around the livingroom. Nico felt so different, it was really like Reyna and him were there only people in the world. He could be anyone he wanted.

When, the song ended, they sat down on the couch.

"Did you put something in that hot coco?" Reyna joked.

"You seem to be in a bright mood." Nico noted.

Reyna looked down, and her smile went away. "I guess I'm just trying to distract myself."

Nico's eyes scanned Reyna's body, then moved to her lips. He wanted to kiss her on the lips so badly. "One thing at a time." He said.

Suddenly, Reyna looked up at him, leaned forward, and kissed him right on the lips. Nico knew what was happening immediately, and he went along with it. They got closer, getting into it.

When they broke apart, Reyna stood up. "Goodnight, Nico." She said, then walked away, into Nico's room.

Nico was of course shocked. But he felt great. He shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

 **A/N: This was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Let me know if I should maybe continue the story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico awoke to the smell bacon in the air. He heard the sound of sizzling on the stove. On the TV, the news was giving updates about the storm, which didn't seem to be ending any time soon. A smile formed on Nico's face. Maybe that meant Reyna could stay longer.

He got up, and walked into the kitchen where Reyna was cooking. "Good morning." She said when she saw him. "Sorry I made you sleep on the couch."

"It's alright," He sat down at the table where Reyna had made a plate of breakfast for him.

Reyna sat down next to him and they started eating. "I tried calling Hylla earlier, but the phone lines are down." She explained. "And I believe the roads are still closed. So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I have cookie baking supplies. We could make some." Nico suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Reyna said.

When they finished eating, they took out all the supplies and spread them onto the table. Nico had turned on some music and relit the fire. Neither of them decided to bring up what happened the past night. That was the funny thing about Nico and Reyna's relationship, no matter how awkward something is between them, they always can act casually and comfortably around each other.

Together, they made and shaped the dough. It'd been years since Nico actually made cookies. When he bought the supplies, he was expecting to make them with Hazel. But he was glad that Reyna and him could do this. He watched her play with the sticky dough on her hands. But it still looked like something was bothering her. Nico hated to see her that way. He wanted to find a good way to cheer her up.

After they put cookies in the oven, Reyna went to take a hot shower. Nico let her borrow some of his clothes, now that they were the same size. When Reyna got out, Nico had already started frosting the cookies. Reyna moved next to him and starting helping. Just like last night, they began moving closer to each other. Eventually, their arms were touching. But this time, neither of them bothered to push away.

On one of the cookies, Reyna spelled out _Reyna and Nico_ in icing. Nico looked over at it, then turned to Reyna. He was shocked at what he saw. Tears were falling from her eyes. Her lip started tremblings.

Nico put his hand on her back, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay," Reyna said.

"You sure?" Nico asked.

Reyna looked into his eyes. "Can I kiss you?" She muttered softly.

Nico nodded, and their lips touched. Reyna put her hands on Nico's shoulders, and Nico put his on her waist. Both of them let out some light moans.

To Reyna, Nico's skin was still cold, but inside it made her feel so warm and tingly. Same to Nico.

Soon, their fingers were tangled in each other's hair as they pulled closer. Their chests touched, so they could feel each other's heart beats, which were pumping like crazy.

Their kiss went on for a few more minutes until Reyna was out of breath, and she pushed away. She looked at Nico and smiled, he smiled back. She picked up the cookie that had their names on it and handed it to him. "Just me and you." She said.

He took and from her, then took a bite. Nico wasn't the kind of person who loved sugar cookies, but this one was so sweet and delicious.

They put the rest of the cookies onto a plate, then went into the livingroom to watch Christmas specials. This time, they didn't care how close they were, it's not like anyone was going to know.

Reyna rested her head on Nico's shoulder and shut her eyes. She justed wanted to enjoy the moment as much as she could before it could possibly be ruined.  
Unfortunately, that wasn't very long. A loud knocking at the door made her opened her eyes. She turned to Nico, wondering who the hell would be out in the snowy weather.

They both stood up and Nico opened the door. Reyna's breath hitch when she saw who it was.

Hylla stood there with her arms crossed. Reyna was in big trouble.

 **A/N: Just so you know, at first I wrote this for myself, but I decided to post it just because I have ideas. Let me know what you think so far. And constructive reviews are welcome. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few moments of standing there awkwardly, Nico finally let Hylla into the house. Her and shoulders were covered in snow and she looked freezing.

Hylla's eyes stayed on Reyna, probably noticing that the cloths she was wearing weren't hers. Reyna bit her lip, her hands playing with her ring with the symbol of Bellona.

"I thought I'd find you here." Hylla said. "Why didn't you call me?"

"The phone lines were down when I tried." Reyna said. "Trust me, I would've came right home."

Hylla put her hands up. "Don't worry. I'm not angry. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. The roads are opened now, so we can try and tow your car down the street." She turned to Nico. "Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem." Nico said. Inside, he really didn't want Reyna to leave. Thankfully, Reyna had the same idea.

"Hey, Hylla," She said. "Can I actually stay here a little bit longer?"

Hylla raised her eyebrow, then looked from Reyna to Nico. She looked like she wanted to smile, but she managed to keep a straight face. She nodded. "Of course, as long as Nico can give you a ride home. I'll take care of your car."

Reyna gave her sister a hug. "Thank you. I'll see you at home, okay."

Hylla said alright, then walked back outside.

Reyna took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, while Nico shut the door. Then he sat down next to her.

"Hylla's always wondering where I am." She sighed. "It's like I can't go anywhere without her knowing."

Nico thought about how much he called Hazel. He was also kind of overprotective of her, always needing to know where she was. "Must be an older sibling thing." He muttered.

She looked over to him and smiled. "But now we are alone." She said seductively.

They leaned closer to each other, about to kiss.

"Hey guys!" Percy busted through the front door, followed by Annabeth.

Nico and Reyna pushed back. Crap! Nico thought. Forgot to lock the door.

"Don't you knock?!" Reyna shouted.

"We did," Annabeth said. "We just saw Hylla leaving. Percy and I were wondering if you guy wanted to go Christmas shopping at the mall with us."

Reyna and Nico were both still in shock from getting interrupted. Both had to steady their breathing. Hopefully, Percy and Annabeth didn't notice. They looked at each other, frowning. Nico tried to give Reyna a look saying, _We'll do this later_. He assumed she understood because she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll go." Nico said.

"Me too," Said Reyna.

Percy clapped his hands. "Great, we'll meet you guys in the car." Then Percy and Annabeth left.

Reyna stood up. "I need to get my Christmas shopping done anyway."

"Yeah, so do I." Nico followed her. "You can come back here after though."

Reyna's head tilted. "You really want me to stay around, don't you?"

Nico blushed. He didn't want to tell Reyna what to do. "I guess I'm just lonely here by myself."

They were alone now, so Reyna didn't feel too bad when she went over and kissed him on the lips. As much as she wanted to stay there and make out with him, they didn't have the time. But Nico's hands moved rather close to Reyna's chest. She placed her hands on his.

"Later," She said.

He nodded. "Right, later."

Both of them put on their coats and grabbed there money and walked out into the storm, ready for some Christmas shopping.

 **A/N: So, I hope I'm not completely ruining this story. Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue. I hope you guys want me to keep going, so I'll try my best. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reyna stared at all the cute couple gifts, boxes of chocolates, teddy bears, jewelry, and other special holiday presents.

Annabeth and her went into a small gift shop after Percy had dragged Nico into a video game store.

As much as Reyna tried to hide it, she wanted to cry. She had never had a real relationship in her life, and the time she spent with Nico had changed things. It felt like she was hanging on the edge of a cliff, and at the bottom was the end of their friendship, and above her was Nico. The question was, was he ready to help her back up.

"So, what exactly did you and Nico do last night?" Annabeth asked, breaking Reyna from her thoughts.

"What do you mean what happened?" Reyna asked.

"You said you slept over Nico's last night. Did you guys watch a movie or something?"

Reyna nodded. "Yeah, we watch Rudolph and decorated his Christmas tree." She left out the whole kissing part. "I just don't know what to get him. I want it to be something special."

Annabeth shrugged. "Candles are always nice. I once got Percy the _sea breeze_ scented candle and he loved it."

Reyna laughed. "Sounds like Percy. But, I already got a bunch of people candles." She frowned as she picked up one of the stuffed teddy bears. What would Nico like?

Finally, she gave up. After looking through all the stores, she couldn't think of anything he would be interested in.

All four of them met back at the food court. They bought smoothies and sat down at a table. Reyna and Nico didn't talk to each other much at that time. It was different because they were with friends.

Percy and Annabeth weren't shy though. They had a great relationship. They kissed each other and smiled. Annabeth let percy hug her and say beautiful things to her. Reyna wanted a relationship like that.

When Percy and Annabeth went to use the bathroom, Nico and Reyna sat in silence until Reyna looked up at him. He was smiling.

"What?" Reyna asked.

He sighed. "It's nothing."

Reyna obviously didn't believe that, but she decided not to ask. Nico opened his hand on the table. Reyna reached over and took it. They spent a moment looking into each other's eyes.

Even in a place like a crowded food court, they still felt like the only two people in the world. There was nothing on the outside, only the two of them in their own little world. It made Reyna feel so warm, so safe. Everything she wanted was so close, yet so out of reach.

Reyna turned and saw Percy and Annabeth coming out of the bathroom. She quickly let go of Nico's hand and sat back.

Nico frowned, but he sat back too. Their friends sat down next to them and they all continued talking.

 **A/N: Short chapter, but I really wanted this to show some of Reyna's inner feelings. Hopefully, you guys get it. Thanks everyone for reading this story and don't forget to review! Lots of love! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning: Things in the middle of this chapter get just a little bit steamy.**

Reyna had decided to go back home with Nico after calling Hylla to make sure it was alright.

They got back to the house and took their coats off. Reyna was a little cold from being outside. Snowflakes sat in her hair and on the tip of her nose. Nico didn't seem at all uncomfortable though, like the cold didn't phase him.

Nico once again relit his fireplace while Reyna turned on the TV. They took blankets and cuddled up next to each other. Nico turned and kissed Reyna on the cheek. She took a deep breath in and put her head onto Nico's shoulder.

They stayed like that, until all of a sudden the power went out.

Damn, Reyna thought, now I kind of wish I had bought him a candle.

As if reading her thoughts, Nico stood up and said, "It's alright. I've got a lot of candles."

Reyna yawned. "I'm getting tired."

Both of them went into the bedroom, and Nico lit one of his candles on the end table. Then they sat down on the bed. Without asking, Nico began kissing Reyna's neck. Reyna was too tired to say anything, so she just went along with it. Pretty soon, they started kissing each other on the lips.

Nico pushed Reyna down onto the bed and moved his hand along her side. Reyna ran her fingers through Nico's hair, then moved her hands down to take off his shirt. Nico gripped her waist tightly. Pretty soon, they were roughly making out. It wasn't long before Reyna's top was also off and thrown to the floor.

The rest of the night they'd remember for the rest of their live.

When Reyna woke up, half naked in Nico's bed, she felt amazing. She turned to head to see that Nico was also awake.

"Morning," He whispered.

She smiled. "Morning." Then she turned to the clock and her eyes widened. It was 11:00. "Oh my gosh, I need to get home." She quickly got up and got dressed. Nico got up with her. He was still shirtless, but that was it.

When Reyna was ready they met at the front door. Nico gave Reyna one last hug.

"Thank you, for everything." Reyna said.

Nico smiled. "Don't mention it. You're welcome here anytime."

She nodded. "I'll be back." Then she left.

Nico took a deep breath, as he shut the door behind her. Then he walked over to his coat and pulled two tickets to Italy out of his coat pocket. They were the only thing he got from the mall, at a travel agency. He stared at them.

"One thing at a time." He said.

 **A/N: Look, I know you guys are gonna hate me, but I have to end the story here. There are other things I want to work on, but I do love this story. So thank you all for reading. I will right more Reynico in the future, don't worry. But I also have another project I'm working on so look forward to that. Once again, thanks!**


End file.
